From the Ground Up
by Bronze-and-Navy-is-Creating
Summary: What if after their night beneath the moonless sky, Christine convinces him to stay with her? (I am a pretty dark writer so I am going to say tw will probably be in this)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

His voice trembled on the last syllable. Sunken cheeks soaked with tears. This was the last time

he would see his angel… Lying in bed. Very slowly he turned to leave, reminding himself why he had to… He was a creature beyond

redemption, she deserved better.

And that's when a hand reached out to grab his own skeletal one. He froze as he heard his angel

speak just one word. "No."

Then she repeated herself, voice trembling with emotion "No. You are not leaving Erik. Not after

the beautiful night we just shared. Not after… Not after I realized I love you."

At those words the floor went out from under him. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"Y-You-"

"Yes. I love you. Which is why you are not leaving. Not without me." she said proudly, her eyes

fierce. Christine Daae was done having her life decided for her. That was why she came down

here, accepting she was who she was and not who she ought to be. That was why she was going

to follow him now and not enter a marriage she could tell was going to be loveless, even now.

She was going to follow who she loved.

He grabbed the hand clutching his wrist with both hands and began to cry. No one had ever…

Slowly he somehow crawled back into bed and he held her close, murmuring and blubbering

apologies and absolute admiration's.

He… He really could not leave her. He loved her too much for that.

Now the question was, where would they go?

O.G.

So I don't know how this will all spin out but I thought it would be fun to try. It's based on the

idea of what if Christine had stopped him from leaving after their night beneath the moonless

sky. And regardless I will at least update a few chapters after this. And I am not abandoning

What If. But you lot know I am slow at updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Where shall we go?" Christine asked, laying on his extremely scared chest, finding a bit of comfort in his steadily beating heart. Both were staring at the ceiling of the slowly decaying house Erik had taken refuge in.

"I.. I don't know. Any money I had is long gone, as it was hidden throughout the passages below. My accountant also skipped town…"

"I don't care about money Erik. You know that."

He gave a small half smile at that. God did he love that woman. He kissed her head softly, loving the fact he could do so. To him it was worth every attack on his person that night, every franc lost. She was priceless in his eyes. Things however were still not perfect between them. They both knew it. He had a lot of atoning to do, that was for damn sure. Lots of explaining and working through whatever, this was. But they both were in love and willing to do it. Also they had a sort of silent agreement to discuss it while they traveled. They knew they could not stay in Paris, for a multitude of reasons.

Slowly he said "Well, I was thinking of accompanying the Giry's to the new world perhaps? Fresh start and all… A-also they… They have rumours. Of an island with… With people like me… Perhaps I could work with that…" His cheeks were stained dark red with shame.

Christine gave him a sympathetic look and said cupping his blushing cheek "I will be there with you, every step of the way. No matter what you choose to do. And I can help. Sing or whatever I am needed to do there." He kissed her hand and sighed.

"That a yes then?" She nodded. "Alright. They, they leave tonight I believe. You said you have your things and you left a note? Were you really going to leave him, regardless?"

She nodded. "Yes but… We can talk more about it on the boat." He nodded and kissed her again. His own confidence rather taking himself by surprise at times. But she… Did that to him. Made him feel like he was not a piece of shit to be stepped on. Made him feel loved.

He lit a candle for her sake, seeing just fine in the dark himself. He quickly fled to the corner of the room, still completely nude from the night before. Slowly he walked to where she could see him. "Are… Are you sure? Look at me Christine. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

He watched her closely, for any sign of fear.

She only showed love and sympathy as she finally got a look at him. She had felt his scars last night, despite not being able to see them. Scars covered every centimeter of his body, starting at his wrists and collar bone down. His skulls head with its blondish white tufts of remaining hair was even more disfigured now. The nose hole was made wider and turned into a gash, skin had been ripped off to show the muscle underneath at his right temple. The skin was too thin to ever heal from that. Many scars over him were fresh, but so many more were old. He had kept a prosthetic on his foot, as he had told her the mob crushed it beyond repair and so he amputated half of it, and was learning how to even walk on this new one. Oh what had they done to her poor angel…

Very slowly she stood and walked over to him. And kissed him as an answer.

o0o

A few hours later found them, bags packed, Erik masked and leaning painfully on a cane - still over two meters even with the cane-, his body was aching from the fact it was still healing from the mob, and he was knocking on the Giry's door.

O.G.

So this is kinda supposed to be kinda a lnd/ poto continuation/book musical hybrid sort of thing. My Erik has a very odd backstory and is a weird combination of the musical, my own additions, and book. As for his appearance he is book Erik+mob attacked as described+musical tuft hair because I love Ramin's phantoms hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madam Giry was quite surprised to see them both there. She glanced around and protectively pulled them in. Terrified more would see Erik.

She was very surprised however, to see Christine. With doubt she looked at Erik. "She really did come of her-"

" Antoinette, I was just as surprised as you were… But after losing everything I ever loved or had in my life, again, I dare say I have learnt my lesson on trying to… Control beautiful merciful angels who decide to come in the middle of the night, to bless fowl devils as myself."

"Erik.." But before she could correct him, Madame Giry interrupted her.

"Are you sure Christine? About leaving the Victome? I dare say it will be hard to turn back after we board this boat."

She blushed and nodded "Completely sure. It… It was going to end terribly I could tell. He… Well. It is hard to explain… But let us just say that. That I was very confused and flustered when I went with him… I never…" she could not figure out what to say, how to explain it, and was almost panicked from it.

Thankfully Erik saved her my kissing her on the forehead. "We… will have time to discuss it on the ship." Then he looked at the older widow. "And… you did get a private cabin for us? I do not care if we all must share a room, I just can't… Live around people that long like that…"

Madam Giry gave a sigh and small smile "Yes. We are just lucky Meg happened to find that necklace." Christine looked confused so she clarified "She found a pure gold and sapphire necklace, one of the audience dropped it that night… We could get a small cabin on the ship with it. New world tickets are not cheap if you want privacy. And have a small bit to get our feet on the ground once we get there."

Erik let out a sigh of relief. He winced as he adjusted his cane. His practical sister gave a sympathetic smile. "I understand dear… It would seem the girls shall have to help with most of the luggage."

He shook his head stubbornly but Christine said "Erik. You barely made the walk over here. And I _know_ that you have a few broken ribs you were not telling me about last night."

He looked a bit surprised. He thought he hid it well in all honesty "How did you-"

"Papa… The pneumonia. Made him cough until his ribs cracked…" she said her eyes growing a tad bit distant. Erik said nothing as he gently cupped her cheek. He did not need to.

Just then a clatter came as Meg drug a giant chest down the stairs. Red face, dark curls going everywhere. When she finally reached the bottom she theatrically sat on the trunk.

And then immediately squealed upon seeing Christine.

Erik in his daze of trying to protect his sensitive ears from her screech, was nearly knocked over by Meg tackling Christine.

Quietly, and somewhat stubbornly, he was inching along to the heaviest of luggage, as the rest were distracted.

While Meg yammered away Erik nearly bit through his paper thin lips, in an effort to not make noise as he started to move the worst outside.

He got about ten steps before his prosthetic locked and he fell face first onto the floor.

He heard hurried steps and very soft delicate arms lift up his sore, thin, body. The air had been knocked out of him (partially from the broken ribs) so he made no protest as Christine settled him in a chair.

"You. Sit." Then she added more sympathetically "Are you, stubborn dummy, okay?"

Stubborn dummy? She was so adorable. He nodded with a small smile. Honestly it was worse the possible addition to his mangled bones just to see her so stubborn and in a way, absolutely cute. "Y-yes. Foot locked up…" he said, still winded.

"Well. Good. In a way. That way you can stay and fix it, while Meg and I take the trunk to the wagon, hopefully with more success." She said crossing her arms and marching over to the abandon luggage.

He could not help but smile and shake his head fondly at that incredible woman.

Without much more injury- say for Meg smashing her thumb on one of the bag handles- they were all piled in. The docs were about an hour out and the old carriage was creaking under the added strain. Thankfully they did have one, and a horse. Mostly due to Madam Giry's late husband Albert, who had been a driver.

Now the widow sat on the seat and sadly watched as the small flat they raised Meg in, slowly fade away. She took a deep breaths as she officially closed that chapter of her life, and opened a new one.

The rest in the carriage seemed to feel the same way.

O.G.

Sorry for the long absence. Got randomly inspired to do this chapter. I love you all. Maybe more will come soon. I hope so. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned 3

O.G.

Christine insisted Erik go to their cabin _before_ they brought up the luggage, as to keep him away from temptation and attempt in vain, to carry it in for them.

The room itself was very small. Four bunks and a tiny closet. A small attached bathroom. Erik could already tell one of them would be claustrophobic by then end of it. Though he doubted it would be him, after all he had slept in a coffin for a decade now.

Sighing he gave his slowly recovering body a break as he sat on the lower bunk, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the metal railings. Madam Giry did the same on the bunk across from him. Letting the girls run off and get luggage. She eyed him suspiciously as he watched Christine go off with a longing sigh, and a slight smile as he remembered the night they had shared before.

She cleared her throat, stealing his attention away. "Erik… Did you tell Nadir where you were going? He is still worried about you."

Erik rolled his eyes. "He is always worried. Sometimes I wonder if he ever worried about running out of things _to_ worry about."

She snorted "With you being his best friend, I highly doubt it. I dare say you give him quite a sufficient list of concerns."

Erik only rolled his eyes and leaned back. Sliding his hands under the veil half of his mask and absent mindedly tracing the line of skin that stop to reveal his actual cheek bones. Skeletal fingers running across the bumps and cracks there. Many new. Wincing occasionally.

Madam Giry sighed watching him. "He mentioned it was worse after-"

"Yes. Yes it is far worse and it is still a mystery to me on how Christine can bare the sight of it… Even I ended up vomiting after Nadir showed me my reflection."

"Is it truly that bad? What… What all happened? I would like to know just incase something goes wrong. Christine mentioned you are still healing." She said, studying his long thin form, draped across the bed and not looking at her.

He sighed "They did… Far too much Antoinette. Far, far, too much… To give you an idea, I was half dead on the shore of the lake when he found me. They threw me there because they were sure I _had_ died…" He glanced at the door and said in a hurry "Do not tell Christine. I do not want her to worry… She knows enough and that is all that matters."

The widow nodded and leaned forward as Erik said in an almost factual manner "I… What she doesn't know is the fact I did not just break my ribs. But my chin, knees, shoulders, they destroyed my face even more that it already was, internal bleeding as well… My hip was absolutely destroyed, well more than it already was. Nadir had a hell of a time repairing the device that holds it in place… Honestly I am in more pain than you can imagine, our was. Thankfully after a month the pain has dulled slightly. Enough to where I can hide it from her. And I have enough medication in my bag to supply a pharmacy… Though the worst is my damn foot. Half of it is completely gone. And the prosthetic you saw earlier is perhaps the most annoying device in existence." It felt good to rant, to be honest. He knew she would not over mother him, and make him feel incapable.

She sighed and shook her head "It is a miracle Nadir did not tie you down to your bed. How are you even walking?"

"Her." He replied simply. Like hell he would lay in bed and miss a single second of being with Christine now. He had honestly been in far more pain as a child, however he did not exactly want to dwell on that fact.

Madam Giry sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear, you two are just walking disasters… Did she say why she returned? And… Erik… What were you two doing together last night?"

He blushed and was very glad for his mask covered the reddish tint to his bone pale 'face'. Choosing to focus just on the first part in the hope she would drop it he said in a forced calm "No. All she would say was she would regret it. That this month was the time she needed to actually think and decide. And she decided that, in all honesty, a life with music and passion is what she wanted. Believe it or not I actually did encourage her to return. I even tried leaving. I know my life is far too dark, but she insisted. Saying she was tired of choices being made for her… I think she was hinting at more than just that situation honestly. And then. Can you believe it, she said she loved me? After that well… I couldn't leave. I… I couldn't, not when a perfect angel was standing right in front of me saying point blank that she was in love with me…" He gave a small smile at that adding "I am still in disbelief about it in all honesty."

She listened and nodded, a smile creeping across her normally stern face. "Well. I am glad for this new start then. Perhaps it truly shall work out for you two. Love… Makes us do some incredible things sometimes." She said with a deeper meaning than just this situation. Her eyes drifting towards the door the girls had left through.

Then she got more of a teasing smirk as she added, realizing Erik nearly distracted her from the second part of the question "You never answered. How did you… Find out?"

He groaned as he heard the smirk in her voice. Then laughed, giving into the humour of the awkward position he found himself in. "Well. Let us just say it was far, far, more than a kiss. And far more precious at that. If you promise to not kill us that is."

The old woman snorted at his embarrassment. "Oh please. I was married and young once too…"

"I am not exactly young." he pointed out in a fake moody tone. He was rather glad for her conversation honestly, it was distracting him from the aches in his bones as they slowly healed. Assisted by wraps Erik carefully concealed under his shirts. He hoped that they would all mostly be healed by the time they got on mainland, as for now he could use his modesty of the other two woman to hide the wraps from Christine.

Madam Giry rolled her eyes "Twenty eight is not exactly ancient. You are only what, five years apart? Albert and I were seven years apart and yet I still found that rather agreeable."

Erik grunted and decided it best to steer it off the topic of his age. Something he was always rather disagreeable about. "I am surprised you are not lecturing us still."

She tittered and said with a sigh "You are both adults. And… Well I would be a hypocrite."

He raised an eyebrow at that and turned his head. "Well. That is a surprise."

She blushed a bit as she admitted finally "Well… We had Meg about two months after our marriage… "

"I am starting to see a connection." He snorted and rolled his head back. "And here I thought, I would be castrated for telling you."

She was about to reply with the slightest bit of concern on her face, when the door opened and the other two re-entered, huffing and wheeling in a trolley between them.

Ignoring his pain he got up immediately, and convinced Christine to at least let him unpack. Huffing from the long journey of carrying their bags she finally agreed, plopping down where he had been a second before, red face and nearly wheezing. He studied her for a moment while he began to unpack, careful not to strain his shoulders too much. "Christine. Go and loosen your corset some dear. You will breath easier love."

Too worn out to protest, both she and Meg went to the bathroom to do just that. He was glad for both her sake, and now he did not have to hide his grimaces as he hurried with the bags. Madam Giry watching him and making sure he did not do too much. Knowing it would end in a fight if she insisted on helping him too much.

After a while they all settled down. Erik already pulling out his violin to pass the time. However their little peace did not last long as Christine began to notice him having mistakes. They were few, and far between. But they were there. His bowing would occasionally falter, or not match his left hand exactly. That was how she knew something was wrong. Erik never made mistakes.

She began to watch him. The longer he played, the shakier his right shoulder was. Slowly she put down the book she was reading and asked "Erik love? Can I see your shoulder please?"

Damnit. She caught on.

He managed to keep any pain he was having for his music, out of his voice as he replied nonchalantly "Why? I doubt it has changed much since last night."

Fortunately for Erik Meg poked her head out of the puzzle book in her hands to squeal "I knew it!"

Immediately she was insisting Christine and her take a walk, or rather, frog marching Christine out to get more details. She gave Erik a very 'I-will-find-out-what-you-are-hiding' look, to which he responded with a cheeky grin that stretched up to his visible eyes. She huffed as the door closed and he took a painful breath of relief. That had been a close one.

Without even looking up from her knitting Madam Giry said "Erik, put the violin away, change, and sleep. You need rest."

"But I-"

"If you are asleep, or resting, she can not ask you questions, can she?" She said with a smirk. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was to convince Erik to at least attempt to take care of himself.

He spluttered and let out a long reluctant groan, much like a child being told it was time to stop playing. Grudgingly he packed up and did as told.

After a minute or two of debating once he returned to the small bunk, he grabbed a spare sheet and made a makeshift curtain. Just incase the door opened whilst he was maskless. Antoinette did not comment, rather glad this was confirmation that he did at least, intend to rest.

Eyeing the door and room suspiciously, he slipped inside and only then did he remove his mask. Slipping it in between the railing above his head. After some adjusting he finally awkwardly half curled his broken legs to make them fit on the far too short bed. He propped his legs under pillows to help with the pain and grumbled "I think I truly do prefer coffins."

"I think you just prefer long enough beds."

He paused before sighing "Touche…"

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

"Bossy." He grumbled but, he did close his eyes nevertheless. Finding his recovering body very worn from the long day.

When Christine returned, still blushing slightly, She gave a half disappointed, half relieved grumble as she saw the sheets. She wanted to know, but was glad he was resting more.

Erik heard her vaguely and smiled before finally drifting asleep. Finding it easier to do so when she was near.

O.G.

Thought I would have fun with the sibling dynamic those two share. I hope you all enjoyed. More to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

And another one. FYI this one has tw so please be weary. Also it is rather long.

O.G.

Erik rather found himself wishing he could pace. He was nervous. Very nervous. The other three had gone to dinner and Antoinette had offered, with a wise and firm glance at Erik, to take a walk with her daughter around the ship after said dinner. In other words, to let Erik and Christine sort themselves out.

Yes pacing sounded quite nice. But he couldn't because of his damn legs. Any moment Christine was not watching and hovering over him like a hawk- looking for more hidden injuries he was sure- he spent trying to rest and heal. Which meant while she was eating he was resting.

To sate his nerves he pulled out a flask. Something he had been avoiding as having no money, he would have to be frugal. Something that annoyed him greatly. But he also knew, especially right now, that Christine would absolutely lose it if she found out he stole something as 'superfluous' as alcohol. He was already on edge about her reaction to his injuries if she found out he had been hiding them and did not need to add theft to that. But this fidgeting in his body and need to do _something_ caused him to at least have some.

The rum felt soothingly warm in his constantly cold body. And after a few more rather desperate swigs, the pain and anxiety he felt died away abit. Still he mused, staring at the metal bars above his head in his makeshift tent of sorts, what would he say? What would she ask?

His eyes traced the metal bars above his head in an attempt for more distraction. So much like the cage he had been thrown in as a child when he was caught stealing any extra food… And in a flash his mind was in absolute torment as he couldn't breath. He ignored his protesting body and slid out of the tent. His skin crawling with memories. Memories of being treated less than a common circus animal. He stood, holding onto the rail of the top bunk for support. His breathing heavy as his free hand shakily felt his shirt sleeve and his pants. He was still clothed. No one could see him. He was safe.

And he nearly jumped out of his skin when Christine suddenly opened the door. He had not heard her approach and whirled in fear to see her. She was slightly surprised to see Erik so upset. His breathing calmed a bit as he saw who it was and he settled back in the small chair, panting. He buried his head in his hands for a moment. Christine could tell something was wrong so she silently sat on his bunk, next to him.

When he seemed to calm a bit more, she put a gentle hand on his back. "Erik… What happened love?" He only shook his head. "Please tell me dear…"

He sighed and finally said "Memories… Very bad memories… Nothing more." He looked up and her and shakily, almost desperately, stole a hand from her lap, and kissed it. Needing the very real feeling of her soft hand under his thin lips.

She nodded slowly. "We… We will need to… talk about those… But we can a bit later… I just… I think this will work better if we are honest. About everything. So we can… Figure out what we want to do. Because I do love you, and I want this to work. But I also want and deserve to know where I stand."

He listened and nodded slowly, albeit still very nervously. "Y-yes. You are quite right… You deserve anything you want Christine. Anything… Even if it is… Knowledge of my past…" He eyed her with intelligent yellow eyes. "Honestly communicating, if you have not noticed, is not my strongest suite… Perhaps it would be easier if. If you lead the conversation dear…"

She nodded as well, a bit of her own nerves showing through. She looked at the bed and said "I… Can we lay down together? Like before? I… I think it might be easier. As a lot of this is going to be difficult." She felt it best to treat this as if it were made of glass. Gently and with lots of care.

He eyed the bed wearily. But nodded, as holding her seemed rather comforting. He made to move but she added "Wait before we do… Erik. I want this all to be an honest exchange. I do not want any more secrets between us… So please, tell me honestly. How badly are you hurt. Show me. I know I did not get a good glance in that house…"

He froze at her request. He knew this was a test. But… But he had promised her. He looked at her pleadingly "Christine… If I… If I tell you, I want your word that you shall not- not mother over me. I… I want to feel as normal as possible right now. I am actually still dealing with a lot emotionally and. And this is all very difficult for me." It was too. His past and growing conscious were constantly pulling at him. Making him often very confused and distraught. He found himself constantly having to force himself to focus, to do something, anything, but actually think.

She nodded slowly. "I will… trust your judgement… Though I am still carrying luggage." She finished with a small attempt at humour.

He gave a feeble smile at that and a small fond shake of the head. "Deal… Stubborn woman…" Then he sighed and winced slightly at the sharp intake of breath. He held her hand and started slowly "Well, as you correctly surmised, my ribs are in fact broken… I have them very tightly wrapped if that explains why I have not even been humming. My foot you know about, though have not seen, as I… Tend to keep its prosthetic o-"

"Show me. Please." She interrupted calmly. She wanted no masks of any kind.

He blushed slightly. He had been feeling very… ashamed in a way. To lose even more body parts. To look even less human than he already did. The prosthetic helped him forget, even if it was rather annoying at times. But he had to keep his word. For the sake of their relationship. So he slowly slid off his shoe and undid the small clasp holding his sock up. Then took of both off to reveal a very carefully hand carved thin wooden foot. Scared ankle and heel sticking out the back as if it were an odd house slipper.

"It… It took a while to figure out a way to make it move correctly while I walked. But it even allows me to play organ thankfully, even if it is annoying to wear." He sighed before popping the small buckle on the strap wrapping around his ankle. Carefully he slid it off to reveal quite literally half a foot. It had been cut right before the highest point of the arch. A gnarled pink scar stretching across where the foot suddenly stopped. Past it were scrape marks from the prosthetic, rubbing his skin raw.

Christine had to hold back a wince as she looked. Quietly she kissed his hand and asked "Does it hurt?"

"Yes… Though it is fading now." He sighed.

She nodded and said slowly "Okay… Will you do me one favour Erik?" He nodded slowly. "Promise while in the cabin at least, you won't wear it. I am sure it needs to breath… And it will help it heal. Not like you can't reach anything you need in the cabin so you don't exactly need it…"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to feel ready for anything, feel as if he could still jump up and answer the siren's call to defend his home. But his home had been burnt. His organ destroyed. His opera slowly falling further and further behind them as they headed for a fresh start. So he agreed with one jerk of his head.

She smiled slightly before adding with a small hand cupping his cheek "What else is hurt Erik?"

He leaned into her hand, comforted by its softness. Finally he admitted "My knees are both fractured, my shins broken. Internal bleeding but that is mostly healed. My hip… That is… That is a long story… But essentially I am missing huge chunks of it, and have been since I was about nine or ten… I had to put in a device that holds it together and allowed me to still grow normally. But the mob decided it best to destroy it. Nadir had a very hard time repairing it. But… It is healing."

Her eyes widen slightly with understanding. "Is that why you told me not to touch your hip? When we were being… Intimate?"

He nodded "That and I… Tend to fall into panic attacks. When people touch it I mean…"

She nodded and said with rather worried desperation "Erik… Please. Let. Let us both lay down… I want to know why… I want to know about your past first. I want to understand you."

He swallowed but managed another silent agreement. Slowly he moved to his bunk and moved to make room for her. She lightly came beside him. Clearly worried about hurting him. He rolled his eyes and held her close. "My bones are healed enough… It is fine. Just… Sore."

She relaxed a bit against his chest and he relaxed just having her in his hands. His sweet, merciful, guardian angel. Slowly he said "What do you want to know about my past exactly?"

She thought for a minute. "Where are you from? Who are your parents?" She settled on.

He stiffened and said slowly "I am from Persia actually… My father was or maybe even still is, a travelling doctor from Russia… He met my mother, who was a part of a small band of travelers. Mostly they traded in about everything you can imagine. And I mean everything… But they also had other skill sets as well. He fell in love with my mother, who was actually the daughter of this small band. The leader, my grandfather, was distraught to find out she was pregnant with an outsider's daughter. They ostracized her, put her on the edge of camp. There she grew… Haggard. Evil. There is perhaps one person I have met in my life who is more twisted than her… This combined with the fact that when I was born, not only was I hideously deformed, but I actually had a healthy twin that died during childbirth…" He shuddered. His mother had carried around the corpse- thinking it still alive- until he was four, when he finally broke and buried the pitiful and honestly frightening thing.

Taking a deep breath despite his ribs he continued "Is what made my father leave… Sometimes I-I rather foolishly wondered if. If I had been born as I am, but with a normal house and mother if… If he would have stayed…" Erik shook his head and just buried his face in her hair. "Do we have to talk about this Christine? My past is… It is so unpleasant. Painful…"

She sighed and nodded, hands tracing his own skeletal ones that rested on her stomach. "Yes… I really need to understand Erik. So in the future I never have to bring this up again if you don't want to. So if… If you are having a hard time you won't have to explain then…"

He shook his head in amazement at her. "You really do love me, don't you? I don't think I will ever get over that fact…" Despite the situation he did have the smallest of smiled on his face as it was apparent she really did love him.

"With all my heart." She said with her own small smile. She continued to play with his musicians hands as she said "What… What was your childhood like then? With the traders."

He sighed and shuddered. Feeling rather childish and yet desperate, he pulled a blanket over them. He knew it would help, make him have some small sense of security when dealing with perhaps the darkest part of his past. She did not question it, and he was thankful.

He took a small inhale before continuing "Well… As you can imagine, having the face of the devil, did not exactly endear me to the others. At first it was really just my mother who interacted with me. She was… She was insane Christine. And I know that is hypocritical with me talking, given… Recent events but… But I at least have some basic capabilities of being stable. As I am right now… She… I think it was being shunned by the others that did it. Naturally she blamed me. The others said my face was her own fault, a curse and punishment for having an outsider's baby. She tried to kill me, many times. But the group stopped her, saying it was her fault, that she must live with her consequence… But she would abuse me in every sense of the word… Honestly, out of all the people in my life who have tortured me, which there are many, I dare say she is one of the worst…"

"My life was mostly one of solitude with her until I was five. You see, there was a house we would go to in the winters, as the desert night was far too cold for tents. In fact when my mother died or left, they sent over the furniture. How they knew where I was still alludes me. But the house was technically mine. I sold the deed but, there was a piano there, one I kept until it was burnt with my home… But music I had long since discovered, was perhaps my only escape. The only way to show who I truly was… At first I merely mimicked songs I heard around the campfires on the piano. Then slowly what was in my head… When I had just turned five, they realized my intelligence was far greater than any childs, even at that age. And with the amazing ability children have at absorbing information, and how steady my hands were, they began to teach me medicine. I craved it as it was something that got me away from my mother. First they taught me how to read basic Persian, to read the notes on medicine passed down. When I finished that they actually taught me real practice. Bythe time I was almost seven I became their traveling doctor. Of course they did not really care about me, only seeing that I could make them money. But if I was practicing, I had my own space to work with. Patients did not mind my mask as long as I healed them. Things were slightly better then…"

His pause however made her worry. She had a nasty feeling things were going to get much worse. "Erik… What happened after that…"

He swallowed and murmured "When I was eight they realized with my music, and talents, that I could be taught tricks. To perform, much like a circus animal. I agreed foolishly, whatever it took to get the praise I never received and yet so craved. Wishing for any drop of acceptance I could find… That is when it all went very wrong as my… My grandfather realized that after the shows, if he let the customers rent the 'devil's child' he could make a lot more… They had only four rules. No removing any part of my body, no scarring my face, no hurting my hands and wrists, and they could not beat my head and risk brain damage. Otherwise they were free to do what they wished…"

Erik curled further under the blanket and said in a shaky voice, trying so hard not to think abou tall he was explaining "Every three days they came. Beat me within an inch of my life. Maimed me. Defiled me. Tortured me, simply because I was a 'demon'. After I would work and clean the camp. Help them move. Walk on broken bones, starving to death. If I-I even stole so much as a scrap of food, I was thrown in a cage…" He swallowed back tears as he said "I was o-only a child Christine. I…" But he couldn't speak anymore.

Christine was horrified and instantly turned around to hold him. He clung to her as he shook, memories so overwhelming he felt sick to his stomach. She felt terrible for making him relive this. She knew it had been bad, but not nearly this bad. "E-erik. You can stop if you need to."

But to her surprise he shook his head. "W-ant. E-rik wants to ge-t it out of t-the way." He finally managed through his tears. She nodded and patiently let him calm down. Rubbing his back softly.

Finally he managed "They… That is what hap-pend to my hip. They shattered it… Th-at is why I ha-ve so many scars…"

"They can't hurt you now…" She murmured into his chest. She felt him shake his head.

"They al-ways. Find ways. Christine… Like mob… But Erik. Erik has you… He is… Erik is loved and accepted…" He said, desperately trying to right himself mentally.

"Yes Erik you are. You are very loved and accepted." She soothed. She could feel his shoulders and breathing relax with those words.

Finally he continued, tension returning almost instantly "Erik… Will Erik be after this next part. He did… He did very bad things. But he was… Please will be? I-I am so frightened Christine…"

"Please tell me… I will listen. I promise." She said softly.

He gulped and resumed. "O-okay… Erik trusts Christine." She knew that took a lot for him to do, and that only made her more determined to hear him out. So he said "When Er-I… I did it for praise… I was given… I was given attention after. Not much but some. My-My grandfather knew that if he gave me an ounce of what I wanted- praise of any kind- I w-would continue to be their little slave… That was until I was eleven… M-my mother she… She did things to me… Things that. That were like the renters but… but … I couldn't talk about. I couldn't get any praise… It w-was too much so I ran away…" His hands were rubbing the blanket around them like mad, reminding himself over and over they were safe, protected and hidden by sweet merciful cloth.

"Where did you run to?" She asked as he seemed to slowly calm himself again. Her stomach raging with a thousand shocked emotions at the atrocities Erik was finally telling her about.

He swallowed and continued in a slightly steadier voice "I… I ended up at the capital. I remembered rather liking an architecture book I found in the bag of a trader when I practiced medicine. It was easy for me… I found it rather enjoyable. Buildings were steady and safer than tents, so different from my life before so I fell in love with architecture. I worked for cheap. Designing and sending in the designs by mail. Building stunning projects for far cheaper than any other on the market. It built me a reputation and by the time I was fourteen I was building for the Shah himself… And Christine I want you to understand how badly this… This all affected me. I was desperate for praise. Desperate to forget my past. And that… That little witch of a sultana knew this… I… She started by paying me with drugs. Any kind I wanted. Morphine being by far my favourite… She praised me, giving me what I desired most… Used me and convinced me to first become an assassin… And then b-build the torture chambers…"

He took a shuddering breath and sobbed "I-I still hear them. In my head… T-their screams. Men, women, c-children… I was the bu-tcher of Persia… By the age of fifteen I w-was a murderer… God just kill me Christine. I am nothing but a monster." He moaned pulling away from her, scared to even touch her with his bloodied hands. He put his hands over his ears and tried to blot out the screams in his head. His nails clawing at the thin skin around his ears.

She immediately pulled his hands away when she saw the blood start to bead under his nails. She was of course horrified. In many ways. But it was very clear he regretted it now. And he had been under the command of a queen, not too mention fifteen and manipulated the shit out of.

She swallowed before saying "Would… Would you do that now?" He shook his head instantly.

It took a while but he managed to gasp out "O-only for defense… I h-hated it even then… I felt like I was all the things I had been told I was. I-I want to create Christine. Not d-estroy…"

She nodded and then asked "What… What about the opera then?"

He took a shuddering breath before saying "I-I will explain… Not… Just… In time… Let me-"

She rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. Take your time. I am still here, I am still listening."

He looked confused in his grief "W-why? Why comfort me?"

She looked at his tear stained sunken cheeks, and wiped away some tears. "Because you… You were only a child, put in an awful position. It is clear how much you regret it. Not to mention being on a morphine high the entire time does not make you in your right mind… You were probably angry and felt betrayed by people in general after all you had been through… And if it was the Sultana ordering these things, I have no doubt if you were not there, the same thing would have happened… I do not obviously agree with what happened, but I understand why… And I think we can move past this… As long as you swear to me Erik, swear you truly will try to be a better man. I know that… That with your appearance you might need to defend yourself or myself as I know Hell would freeze over before you let me get hurt, but promise that is the _only_ time violence will… Will be needed."

He looked at her as if she had literally flown in on angel wings and laid next to him. He held her tight and cried into the hair atop her head. "Y-yes. Thank you. Th-ank you C-christine." He was still shuddering with memory however, so instead she began to hum. It was soft and soothing. His body relaxed with her angelic voice and soon he found himself able to focus on that instead of memory.

When the song was over he looked at her with grateful eyes. She smiled, glad she could actually help. In a determinedly calm voice she asked "What… What caused you to leave?"

"I… Nadir… You see. When the palace was finished, the Shah felt I knew too much. He tried to have me killed but I escaped. And during this time I ended up at the chief of police's house. And at first he was going to arrest me… But then I saw his son Reza… He was sick and dying. I offered a trade. He would not turn me in and I would do what I could for his son. It… I prolonged his life for five months. And in that time I became like a second father to Reza. And for a while, Nadir like a brother. It was the two of them that made me begin to realize how… How bad my actions had been. With Nadirs help I also slowly came off of the drugs for the most part. But… Then. Reza's health took a nasty turn for the worse and I knew it was too late… So I offered Nadir a choice. Give Reza a painless quick passing or let him slowly die in the most painful of ways… And so Nadir chose the former…" Erik said gravely. His heart absolutely ached remembering that day, particularly Nadir's reaction when Erik put him to sleep. His face was…

Erik shook his head and instead focused on Christine, trying not to fall apart yet again. "We agreed to flee to France, he would be exiled but he did not wish to stay in the country and I was already a fugitive. I… I kept my distance really. We had a sort of mutual agreement. That while we both owed each other more than we could ever repay, we would mostly keep our distance. As it often brings Nadir pain to… remember that. And he often does around me… Still he does try a few times a year. But he is… He is forever haunted by ghosts even I could not stand… "

She could not say much, but her heart reached out to Nadir. She did not want to even think what that must be like. Being so indebted to the man that both saved and killed your son. Just losing a son in general.

Finally she said "What… Did you do once you reached Paris?"

He actually smiled a bit at that. "Well, I was sixteen. And managed to become the architect for the very opera house we met in. And there I felt… Safe. Or as close to safe as I ever get… And when I was seventeen…" He smiled a bit wider "I happened to run into a small Swedish soprano and a decade later she some how, by a miracle I still don't understand, is in my arms right now…"

She gave a small breathy giggle "Well… I will get to that soon. But first… First tell me Why…"

"I lost my goddamn mind like the idiot I was?" He asked with a sigh. She nodded. He looked down guiltily. "Well I… I was scared. I finally had some stability in my life. Some form of acceptance, even if it was done through the wrong means. I am sorry Christine. For that. For deceiving you like that… I just. I was scared. Scared of being taken advantage of yet again. And posing as a figure of high power seemed so much safer. And I could hide my mask… But I swear. I _swear_ Christine, I will never make you… Unequal to myself like that again. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

She nodded and said slowly "I… I understand why you did it. You shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have. But I… I will forgive you. Possibly. After you explain the rest…"

His heart lit up with hope as he nodded and now somewhat more willingly began "I… I had grown attached to you. You meant everything to me. Even before I fell in love with you, which was about when you were nineteen... I had never had anyone as close to me as you were. And then the-he- Raoul." He swallowed back his own pride and pain as he continued "Threatened that. I acted rashly. Very rashly… I had actually been planning to tell you the truth that Christmas funnily enough. As you were older. But then he rushed it and I was terrified so I hoped that. That by showing you my home… And I know I should have just-just explained where I lived and why. And not tricked you down. But I was scared you would not come. I wanted to show you I… I could be humane. That I had a house as anyone else. That I had stability. Before letting you see my face and- and seeing the instability of my past. But it was safer to me at the time to… And then you ripped my mask off and that… That tore at my soul. I had never once been met with anything but pain when people see who I am… And that triggered so many memories that I- I did not know what to do. So naturally I did the wrong thing and I-"

But she stopped him. She put one finger to his mouth and said with a sigh "While you should have told me, and should not have tricked me down there, I… It was wrong of me to do that to you. Honestly I was frustrated, confused, curious… So I do apologize for that."

He looked confused and shook his head "Christine, you never need to apologize to me. Never…" But she shook her own head

"If we are going to really start with a fresh plate, we need to be equals. Which means the both of us apologizing when we need to."

"But I- I don't…" He still looked confused. No one had ever apologized to him. He never deserved one. But her eyes were so fierce and she had already been so considerate when listening that he found himself swallowing his rebuttal. He nodded and said "Then you… You are very forgiven."

She smiled and kissed his hands lightly. A small nod encouraged him to go on, now with some air of confidence oddly enough. Hoping against hope that perhaps she really would forgive him. "Well… I eventually came to my senses. I… I knew I would hate feeling trapped so I finally let you go… But my mind was… Was a living hell of fear after that. I was scared of losing the one person I truly cared about. Though I… I do have one thing to say about Joseph… You see, I was already planning to kill him because he… I discovered he was… Attacking. Some of the dancers… And given my past I think you can understand why that… That affected me…" He swallowed and added in some small bit of anger "He even… Spied on You and Meg at one point. The day before actually… And while yes, I watched over you Christine, I never, ever, look at you whilst you changed nor any other performer… Things of that nature bring up so many terrible memories that the very thought sickened me…"

She shuddered at the thought of being spied on while changing. And after seeing Erik reaction and hearing of his child hood, she believed him on that. And honestly, with this bit of information being confirmed- as rumours had been circulating at the time- she could only nodd. While she did not want to say it warranted death per say… She could not find herself sorry it had ended with his death.

He sighed and continued "I used his death to send a message… You see. I had been running that theatre since it opened, and kept it in rather high standards. And they were going to destroy it. That and the added stress of our relationship caused me to… To slip into very terrible mindsets again. Then when Philip came to my home I thought he was there to kill me. Honestly he might have… But well. I never had a chance to find out… I was too paranoid and out of it at that point to understand and what was one more death to a man who had lost everything and already had blood on his hands… And then Piangi I honestly… I honestly don't even remember… I vaguely understood I had to knock him out but I pulled to hard. I was so… So desperate to have that one last moment with you. That I did not even realize he was dead… And Christine, I really had planned on letting you go after that opera… I… Just needed to feel alive with music one last time before you left. That was what I was thinking anyways… And then- how silly of me- I thought… I thought you would marry me… And then I was so betrayed I really don't remember much until you kissed me… In fact I remember nothing between the stage and my home except that one moment you hated me and the next you kissed me…"

" So I… I went with my original plan and let you go. Let you choose as I should have done months ago. I remember… The pain of you going. Of opening the torture chamber to free Nadir who I assume followed Raoul and then the mob came… And honestly I had wished over and over that they would kill me during that… That mauling… But I lived. Nadir woke and found me floating half dead in my lake, my house still burning… He took me to his flat. I… I decided to live simply because leaving the same plane of existence as you was unthinkable. I left and he had some how saved my violin. I almost destroyed it but he convinced me to take it on my travels. And then you know what happened from there…"

She listened pensively. He had lost so much starting from his birth. He looked so guilty and broken as well. Still he had done so many wrong things and yet… Yet he looked as if he was actually trying to do right. "Erik… If… If you really are going to try to… To do better in this. This second chance. To… Try and do right… Then I… I forgive you. Forgive all of it. Only if you truly try to move on. This is your fresh plate Erik… Do you understand? No more violence and manipulation..." He looked at her like she was the sun and this was his first sunrise.

"I swear on my very soul. Fresh start. Thank you… You truly are a miracle Christine…" He said tears rolling down his tight cheeks again, from relief and pure love for the woman next to him. He hugged her close, she felt so soft and perfect in his arms. Then finally he asked in a small breath "Not that I am ungrateful, far from it, but… But why are you being so merciful? Why did you come back?"

She sighed. "Because I… I was very confused as well. I… I honestly knew from the start that I did not love him like that… But he ignored me. In fact he ignored my feelings more than you did. But you were scaring me and I was so hurt by being betrayed, pressured by everyone to choose Raoul and not think for myself… And it all happened so fast that I could not figure out my own heart… And so I chose him. And once things quieted down I began to realize he… Rather was fond of ignoring what I actually said and instead listening to himself. With no pressure really forcing me to think a certain way, I was able to actually realize I still loved you. I just needed time and to… Understand you. But I found myself missing your wit more and more. The way in lessons or in general conversation you actually would listen to what I wanted, to what I was saying, to my hopes and dreams… I missed that. And I knew if… If I had the conversation I am having with you right now that there would be a good chance I would actually be quite happy with my choice."

He listened and actually found himself smiling "And are you?"

She giggled a bit "I… I think so yes. So far at least…" Then she added with a joking laugh "And the sex helped a bit I think."

He snorted and felt like a thousand kilograms were just lifted from his back. "I take it you are rather fond of sleeping with a musician? After all we are known for our passion…"

She rolled her eyes. And then added in a more serious tone "So I take it that means we are in fact still courting?"

He paused and nervously grabbed her hands. He looked her dead in the eyes and said "I have learnt my lesson on answering for you. So that is completely up to you Christine."

She smiled. Yes. this would work out rather nicely indeed. "I think it means we are indeed courting…" And then she kissed him. And Erik was sure he had never been happier.

O.G.

That was a roller coaster of emotions. A side note. My fanfictions tend to be a bit mix and mash between my own ideas, the book, and the musical, just for clarification.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M for mature content… ;)

O.G.

Few days later found Erik raising an eyebrow at the bunk above him. Not used to sleeping much, he often found himself awake whilst the others slept. Even more often he found himself jerking quietly awake in a panic from a nightmare. Honestly getting nightmares most nights he did sleep was not encouragement for the practice. Thankfully he had not fallen asleep to begin with and instead he concentrated on Christine's bunk. Normally by about now, he would hear her tiny little snores. But instead all he heard was silence and occasional movement.

Finally at one in the morning, he lightly threw his voice up and said "Can't sleep either?"

He heard a small surprised squeak but no one else stirred. Then he heard a small sigh and her whisper "No…"

He looked concerned. "Why not love?"

He got no reply for a long while, he himself almost dosing in the silence. But then she finally ask "Can I come down there with you?"

"I would be honoured." He said with a small smile and even more of a curious look. He heard her small little body climb the ladder down and next she was opening the curtain and slipped next to him. He smiled a bit wider as he pulled her to lay on his chest, maneuvering her around the bandages under his shirt. "So what can I do for you my lovely little night owl?"

She smiled into his chest. "Night owl? I rather like that." She giggled softly.

"Good. It's the only type of bird I like." He said warmly.

She looked up a bit confused. "Why don't you like birds?"

He blushed slightly and said with a mumble "Well… I am actually rather terrified of the fly pests…" She continued to look confused so he sighed and elaborated "My grandfather had a pet vulture he would terrify me with… And I always found birds a bit mocking in a way. As they travel so easily and are so free… Also there heads… Just… I don't know. Something about how the beak fits is just… unnerving." He shuddered. Then added with a small humourless smile "I know it is ironic for me to judge appearances. But after being chased by a giant vulture for years, I suppose any poor soul would be traumatized."

Her brow furrowed in the most adorable way. "I am sorry…"

He shrugged and kissed the small wrinkle away. "It is alright my dear. You meant no harm."

She relaxed a bit and asked "Why are owls different?"

He shrugged. "The beaks are different for one. They weren't very common in Persia… Also they are so… Isolated. Something I understand. They don't have the same freedom to fly with other birds as other birds fear them. Even humans do, seeing them as omens of death… Yet, when approached correctly I have found them to be rather sweet and highly intelligent." He snorted. "Sound familiar?"

"Ridiculously so. Not to mention they don't sleep." She said teasingly glaring.

"And you are one to talk?" He said raising an eyebrow, to which, much to his astonishment, she blushed at.

She buried her face in his chest and looked down. In a very muffled murmur she said "I

reep… avin… ust ul oughts…"

He cupped his ear forward with a small chuckle. He had an idea but he wanted to be sure "What was that my dear? I may have many talents but mind reading is not one. Speak up love, god knows we worked hard enough on your articulation."

She groaned sending rather odd vibrations through his chest. Finally she lifted her now blood red face to say "I keep… having lustful thoughts… Happy?"

He snickered "Well naturally I am. I mean, I have an angel in my arms saying she can't sleep because she keeps thinking about having sex with me, again. Who wouldn't be happy?" Then he added in a more serious tone "Or at least, I hope it is with m-"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes it is you."

He relaxed slightly. "Are they good thoughts at least? I mean, if they are not, I could die a happy man with only having done it once with you my love. Hell, I shall die happy just knowing I am loved in general. Anything else is an added miracle in my opinion. So it is whatever you are comfortable with." He said sincerely.

She cupped his cheek. "They are very good thoughts. I… Honestly that was one of the best nights of my life."

His eyes lit up with joy as he kissed the palm of her soft outstretched hand. "Truly?"

She smiled "Truly." her voice rang with bell like honesty.

"Well that makes two of us love…" He looked at the curtain mischievously and she gasped, scandalized.

"We _can't._ What if they hear? And are you even fit to? I don't want you in pain…"

"I was fit to the first time, and I am better off than then." He grumbled. He stroked her side gently and murmured "I would be fine if you… Got on top like last time…"

She closed her eyes in enjoyment at his soft touch. But then said "But _Erik._ What about the _others?_ "

"Ah so you do want to." He teased. She huffed annoyed and now very flustered. He chuckled and nudged her. "Alright. Move, I have something that will… Keep them assuredly asleep for an extra few hours." He said getting up and reaching over to his med bag. He pulled out what he needed and with a bit of effort, stood. Balancing on his remaining foot and using the beds to hobble over.

He checked their pulses and gave them both the right amount of a small shot. Then he came back rather eagerly, sliding into his little tent happily. She looked at him curiously and he said "That will assure they will stay asleep… Now… You mentioned some… thoughts? I am a very curious man. Enlighten me." He said with a smirk. Surprising himself with how playful he was, but she tended to do that to him.

She rolled her eyes but actually asked with some curiosity "Answer this first, have you been thinking about it?"

"Constantly… Would you like so see a bit into my… thoughts?" He asked, suggestively putting his hand on her hip. Rather loving the slight curve there. Her eager kiss was all he needed. It gave him the small bit of courage to gently trail a loving kiss down her neck.

She giggled with excitement. Her hands slipped under his shirt. She frowned and paused asking "Do you need to take the bandages off?"

He sighed and pulled away from suckling on her neck. "I should loosen them some yes…" He murmured as he slipped his shirt off and readjusted the bandages. She gave a rather flirtatious smirk as she started to trace his thigh while he worked. Which definitely made him move a bit faster when it came to loosening his wraps.

He kept his shirt off much to her joy as he settled back. Pulling her into a deep kiss. His breath catching slightly as her hands ran gently over his scars around the wrap on his chest and sides, her fingers were so delectably loving that he soaked up every second of it.

She smiled and kissed under his neck and he found himself moaning as it raised goose bumps along his arms. "Let me… Focus on you love… Don't worry." She murmured softly. And before he could protest she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He pulled her tightly against himself. Losing his senses. He needed to touch every bit of skin he could. She seemed to need the same thing as she quickly pulled back to nearly rip off her nightgown and underclothes. Eriks mouth went dry as he moaned seeing her beautiful form, illuminated perfectly by the faint moonlight that poked through the window and into their small tent. Though he could see without any light, it still made her glow almost silver, just like the angel she was. His eyes traced the soft slope of her breast and perfect rosebuds, which were already hard from excitement. Then over her waist and hair and how it all was just so beautiful. He was almost afraid to touch, but with out look into her stunning, lustful eyes, his hands had to.

He ran his hands over her hips and waist, pulling her forward slightly and raising himself to suckle on one of the rosebuds, groaning in delight. She let out a soft mewl and gently rested a hand on his head, saying between gasps "They, have been more sensitive lately. So that feels… Ah-ma-zinng." she moaned on the last word as he was encouraged to start flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin as he sucked. Drawing out the most amazing sounds from her.

Finally she gently pushed him back with one hand, and pulled on his now too tightly fitting nightclothes. He nodded and lifted himself so she could pull down the restricting fabric.

He sighed in relief as his now very stiff member was free. It was portional to him. Long and on the thinner side. Christine looked at his lower half with eager eyes that caused him to practically ache.

She chuckled lustily at whatever face he had to have been making. Slowly she settled herself right above his hip, remembering what he had said over a week ago.

She then moaned as she slowly guided him into herself. Erik gasped with delight at just how tight she was. It set his body on fire and she seemed to feel the same as she leaned down. She kissed him passionately. Her breasts pressed against his thin chest. Slowly she began to rock, drawing gasps of excitement from the man under her.

Erik wished he could move his hips, but knew he had to be still unless he wanted to be in extreme pain. But still the pressure that was slowly building within him was amazing. Each thrust as she rode him sent pleasure throughout his body. His member being squeezed and taken so quickly it made his vision nearly blur.

Then he moaned as he watched her pull up in a moment of her own ecstasy. His mind twirling fast he quickly slid his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. Prolonging her orgasm and making her almost scream in climax. She clamped down and pulled him in even deeper, which caused him to let out a long series of groans and gasps of pleasure.

She looked down at him, coming off her high slightly, and began to rock him even harder. His hand moved in sync with her hips. Driving her clit absolutely crazy. This caused her to be even faster and soon Erik found the pressure in his pelvis building. His member felt fit to burst as she finally had her second orgasm. Squeezing him so tightly that he finally climaxed as his length pumped deep within her. Shouting out her name as his whole body trembled in bliss.

They lay there, panting and holding each other. Finally Erik let out a small, exhilarated laugh, still coming off his own high. She smiled and slid off, her head on his chest.

He smiled and pulled a sheet around the both of them wordlessly. Yes his body ached as well, but it was beyond worth the gift she had given him yet again. Not able to find the right words, he kissed her forehead, showing more than words could say. She smiled up at him and kissed him once more, before drifting off to sleep. Lying delicately on his undamaged shoulder.

Neither had ever slept so peacefully.

O.G.


	7. Chapter 7

Here goes nothing

O.G.

Erik needed fresh air. He was annoyed and honestly becoming ridiculously restless in that small cabin. Or 'moody' as Christine had put after she caught him glowering at his dinner for ten minutes, without even touching it the night before. Of course, perhaps out of spite, he took a few stubborn mouthfuls of food he could not smell nor taste. But she was right. He was indeed very moody. And who could blame him really. Practically locked in the cabin for both fear of actually encountering another human being and his body needed time to recover. But today he felt almost normal as he had actually rested properly while his bones were healing. And he nearly snapped at the other three when he discovered they would be on the ship for at least an extra week, as apparently there was a storm and the captain wanted to take his time with it. Which annoyed Erik greatly as they were originally supposed to get there at the end of week five. Which was the end of this week. Now it looked like another week or heaven forbid two, before they docked.

Erik was sulking about this on his bunk when the ship rocked yet again and he was tossed into the floor.

"Bloody fucking Hell." He grumbled under his breath as he looked at his now vacant bunk.

Meg giggled "Language." But before he could reply with a snippy retort Christine groaned from the top bunk.

Erik looked up with a snort as he heard her say "I swear to god if this boat rocks one more time I will make it Bloody fucking Hell for the sea." and much to her chagrin the boat gave another violent rock and she nearly joined Erik on the floor. "That's it. I need out of this cabin. And at this rate I'll need a bucket as well." She huffed.

Erik looked around the tomb and finally broke saying "Even people are better than this rocking claustrophobic jail cell. I am coming with you… As soon as I find my foot…" He said rolling himself to half crawl to the little drawer by the beds. It took a few minutes of sorting through drawing he had made throughout the week to keep his mind occupied before he found it.

Christine climbed down to shakily grab her clothes. Legs wobbling on the rocky boat as she muttered a few choice words in Swedish almost in sync with Eriks fluent Persian that was certainly in the same caliber of her own curses at the storm.

Ten minutes later, the cranky and grumbling pair were about ready to leave. Christine looked at Meg and Madam Giry. "You two sure you do not wish to walk about as well?"

"And miss out on this soothing nap I am probably going to have with the rocking? No thanks." Said Meg with a warm sleepy smile. Christien often swore she lived for only three things. Dance, puzzles, and naps. And Madam Giry said with a small laugh, not even looking up from her book "And miss finding out who killed Openshaw? No thank you."

Erik smirked as he teased "I can just tell you…"

"Do that and I will lock you out of the room, and barricade the door so even your lock picking won't help." She said in a serious voice. She hated having the ending spoiled for her. Especially when it came to her beloved mystery novels.

Erik was rather intimidated by this and only replied with a weak "Note taken." Before the two scampered out the door. Erik then looked around nervously at the vacant hall. Gripping his cane rather tightly as they began to walk, him trusting Christine to lead the way as he knew she probably wanted to avoid people as much as himself, and she, unlike him, had been exploring these past few weeks.

She seemed to feel his tension and took his free hand, squeezing it lightly. He relaxed a bit and they continued on. She sighed with some relief as the walking was helping distract her from her nausea. "That feels a bit better… Oh and, because I know you haven't been able to walk as much, if you need a moment, just tell me."

He nodded quietly and looked around the crammed pack ship. "Where are we going?"

"The lounge. I doubt many are there considering the storm and it is getting rather late."

He looked slightly surprised "It is? Honestly I tend to forget about the time…"

She nodded and added with a smile "Now look at who is the night owl. I think you will like the lounge. It has a piano…"

He perked up at that. "Thank god. I have rather missed mine…" He sighed and added in a more depressed tone "I also rather miss having my own organ… I suppose it will be a long time if ever before I have one of my own…"

She rubbed his hand comfortingly. He had lost and gained and lost again so much, and she could tell it was taking some toll on him. But she was surprised when he stopped in the hall and pulled her into a small embrace, boldly kissing her forehead. She looked up at him smiling as he let the briefly lifted veil drop down again. He added softly "Still, I would trade all the organs in the world for you my dear…"

She grinned wider, cupping his masked cheek. "Well. Let us hope you only have to sacrifice the one. Who knows. Perhaps you shall have an even grander one than previously."

"Always a dreamer." He said fondly.

They walked the rest of the way to the lounge amicably, with many pauses for loving embraces and kisses. Erik barely noticed when they entered a large deserted room. A large fire still mercifully burning in the middle of the room. Throwing the plush furniture and tables into a warm glow.

His eyes immediately fell on the glossy black piano next to a rather plush armchair. Christine giggled as he hurried off like a child allowed into a candy store. She settled herself in the arm chair next to the piano, happy to be warmed by the fire.

He grinned as he sat down and immediately started playing a song he had been writing in his head this past week. Glad to be able to play it at its full capacity, rather than a compressed version as he had been doing on the violin. For him it was a rather rare genre; a piece that focused on happiness. It was warm and rich, and brought a smile to both Christine and himself as his fingers trailed expertly across the keys, as if he had played this song every day of his life. His soul was slowly feeling more soothed as confinement on the ship faded away and he simply lived in the music.

After a while it slowed into a more relaxed piece, his hands reflecting his mood more than words ever could. It sounded as if he never missed a note, even though what he was playing now was completely new and improvised. Christine watched him fondly in her chair and idly wondered if this is what it would have been like had she stayed with him all those months ago. If the mob had never come. If she had stayed the night she tore off his mask…

Her slowly darkening thoughts were interrupted by yet another wave of nausea. This time she could not hold it back as she found herself running with her hand over her mouth to the nearest potted plant, her closest solution. She was very glad they were alone to say the least.

Erik looked up in surprise as he heard her move, and immediately shot up, nearly tripping over his bad foot. Still he grabbed his cane and hurried over behind her in the corner of the room. Holding back her hair wordlessly and rubbing her back. Concern extremely evident on his face.

When she finally stopped she panted and leaned against his hand. He held her close and said in as gently as he could "Let's get you back to the room my dear. I have some things that will sooth your stomach. Do you want me to carry you?"

She shook her head stubbornly and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine… It's this rocking… It has been bugging me all week but tonight it is just… too much… Sorry you had to see…" She said weakly.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed his cane again. "Nonsense love, I understand. I wish you had mentioned it when it started, I could have been giving you things to help…"

"I was hoping I would get used to it again." She sighed as they slowly started to walk back to the room.

He sighed and shook his head fondly, his arm over her shoulder protectively. Still his eyes glittered with concern. His mind going through the long list of things he knew it could be.

It was a good thing he was so close. Because one moment Christine was walking and the next the world spun dangerously fast as another wave hit and she seemed to get a nasty case of vertigo, collapsing onto him. He caught her before she hit the floor, shouting her name in anxiety. She managed to mumble "I'm alrigh…" As the world still spun around her.

Erik did not ask this time. Instead he scooped her up, cradling her with one long arm. Thankfully she was aware enough to wrap her arm around his neck as he limped down the hall. Leaning heavily on his cane whilst doing so.

Madam Giry jumped up immediately upon seeing the state of them. "Good god what happened?"

"She fell ill… Could you two be as kind as to let me examine her on my own? I was once a doctor and I still remember the trade very well."

"But I-" Meg started to say, looking at her best friend with extreme concern but Madam Giry did not pause in grabbing her daughter gently by the arm and guiding her out before she could properly protest.

Erik laid her down on his bunk and propped her up properly, grabbing the small chair in the room. He pulled out the bag beside his bed and whilst rummaging for a few things asked gently, trying his hardest to stay calm and focused so he could best care for her. "Are you still dizzy?"

She shook her head saying "No, it is about gone now… That was the first time that has happened."

He nodded and started to go through his normal routine of questions while checking her blood pressure. "You said the nausea has been occurring for a week now. Have you had any other issues besides dizziness?" He said, frowning slightly as he noted her high blood pressure.

He wrote that down in his small notebook he kept in the bag for things like this, as she answered "Nothing in particular… Well maybe I have a been a bit more tired…"

He wrote that down too as he then instructed her to breath while he listened to her lungs. Glad to hear they were clear. He put the thermometer in her mouth and started writing out long lists of what it could be in his hurried malform handwriting, thankful Persian took less time than French.

 _Acute stress_

 _Gastroenteritis_

 _Hypertension_

 _Preg_

His pen froze as he was writing the last one, reality crashing in. Quickly he checked the thermometer and gulped. Then he remembered a few things she had mentioned in sex, about her breast feeling sensitive… He felt like he was not even in his body as he asked in a shaky voice "Ch-ristine… When was… Your last monthly?"

She started to think and turned very pale "Almost seven weeks ago… But E-erik… I have been stressed… You don't think…"

He gulped and shook his head "I don't know Christine… But I do know how to test it. An older method I learned from Persia, but I find it more reliable than Europeans guesswork… Tell me, this ship. It has room service or a way to get wine even late at night?"

She nodded "A little bar on the first deck…" Erik stood instantly, mind going a thousand kilometers a second. "Erik please don't go…"

He looked down and kissed her forehead "I won't be long my angel. Cover up under the blankets whilst I am gone. Have Madam Giry give you water. Don't say anything to them about it. I might be wrong you know. It can be just seasickness or stress. But I want to be sure… And Christine?" She looked up with scared eyes, a desperate gleam in their pale blue. "I love you no matter what. Don't… Don't forget that my love." He said kissing her and replacing his mask. She relaxed somewhat as Erik hurried out of the room.

As he practically ran his mind was all over the place. Naturally of course he was scared absolutely shitless. He never thought he could have children, knowing the extreme damage done to his body, so he never considered the possibility of fatherhood. All he could think about were the complications that can arise in pregnancy, how much pain it would put Christine in, would the child suffer and birth defects considering his own monstrous one. Worst of all they were broke. He had no stable income, no home for a child, no money, he was going to a new country…

Yet… despite it all, he had to admit even to himself that if she were… He knew he would love the child dearly, as it was a part of her, of them… Perhaps that was why his heart felt fit to actually jump out of his throat when he finally found the bar. For once in his life he did not actually notice the stars that followed him in from the few random passengers that littered about the small room.

The bartender raised his eyebrows at the tall masked man who looked so frazzled. Before he could ask him any questions Erik said "Room 289. I want a bottle of the plainest red wine you have."

He cocked his head sideways but nodded and wrote down where to send the bill to before grabbing a small bottle of pure red wine. Erik murmured a thanks before limping off as if the devil himself was after him.

When Erik returned Madam Giry looked at the wine in confusion but when Erik took off his mask and she saw his look of extreme hurriedness she did not ask why. Instead she ushered her daughter out in the hall once more.

Erik asked as he started to pour wine into a glass "Did you tell her?"

"No…" Christine said nervously, looking down at her half drank cup.

"Love, please drink that… and here add this to it. It is Birch..." He said giving her a small pouch of grey powder. She did not question him, too preoccupied with her own thoughts.

After about ten minutes of concentrated silence, Erik sat the oddly coloured drink aside and said awkwardly "When you go to the bathroom, which I imagine you will in about five minutes with what I just gave you, I need you to erm… Go in this empty cup here…"

She looked taken aback at the glass. "Why on earth would I do that?"

He sighed and said "Western medicine is rather slow at times… Red wine mixed with a few herbs can test with rather reliable accuracy for pregnancy when mixed with… Well. urine. It was rather common in the middle ages actually. Most places seemed to have forgotten it but I had access to more… How you say… Historically extensive resources from around the world? They rather came in handy so the travelers I grew up with would buy them when they came across them. I tweaked the original to better work with what we know now…"

She looked rather surprised but trusted his word on it. Just then she did infact get the urge to use the restroom. Biting her lip she slowly stood and he wordlessly handed over the empty glass. With a shaky breath she went to the restroom. Leaving Erik to nervously fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

After what felt like a century she blushed and opened the door, mumbling she left it on the counter before crawling back into his bunk, pulling the blankets close as if it would protect her from the strange and frightening new reality around her.

He wished so badly he could just hold her and tell her it would all be alright, but he couldn't. Instead he went in with the wine glass and closed the door. Needing to concentrate.

Christine did not know what to think or how to feel. A big part of her was like Erik. She had no clue how to be am mother, never knowing her own, who died in childbirth. What if she died and left poor Erik all alone with her child? Would he blame it? Care for it? She wasn't sure. They both had just begun to actually become stable and now this. Neither had a job. Neither had a money or even a roof over their heads that they could call their own…

And yet… And yet if she was… She knew she would do anything for the child. She would love it, even in her soul she knew she would. No matter how the child looked or what situation this would put them in. She would love it.

Inside the bathroom Erik felt his knees give out from under him and he ended up leaning against the door, staring wide eyed at the cup. The colours separating in such a way that he knew exactly what it meant. Oh god what would Christine say…

Slowly he found the courage in himself to open the door. She knew from the way he was standing, leaning against everything, head bowed as if in prayer, eyes wider than any deers, what the result was. Still she asked as he stumbled into the seat next to her, needing to hear it for herself, "Am… Am I then?"

He nodded slowly, still not looking at her. "Y-yes… I have no doubts… Y-you are pr-pregnant… And I am sorry Christine. I thought it was impossible… For me to father children…With the damage... You know how it… Well. looks. Rather… clear so... I never thought it could… Do this."

Slowly she took his hand and said in a shaky breath, taking all of her courage "Which makes them all the more a miracle. I am pregnant… And I am okay with that."

He finally looked at her "Christine… It is going to be so difficult. I can do something now. It is up to you of course… It-"

"I know Erik. Believe me, I have been thinking the same things. But you know what?"

"What?" he asked rather desperately

"We will make it. That is what we both do is it not? Take whatever life throws at us and come back even stronger. We will be fine in the end. As will… As will our child." She said, slowly taking his hand and putting it on her stomach, now hyper aware of the area. The small section of her body that marked where her child was. Their child.

Eriks whole world seemed to freeze in that moment. She was right. He knew she was because he realized just then that he would do anything for her. For their child. So instead of listing off their shared anxieties, he decided for this small moment, this precious earth shattering second, he would instead kiss her. And she gratefully kissed back. Their hands both resting on her stomach, above what would soon be their child.

O.G.

Well that was a long chapter. Will write more soon. (hopefully)


	8. Chapter 8

Let us see how Madam Giry will react…

O.G.

The next two days were a hyper intensive mix of both joy and depression. Joy because he was in fact quite happy at the idea of a child that was his and Christine's. One made from love. It was quite an uncontrollable feeling to say the least. The warmth he got from the mental image of holding his child, next to her… He knew he would never trade either of them for anything and he had not even met the little one yet.

But the other emotion also stemmed from this very new development. At first he felt only anxiety. Of course their wass the normal anxiety of becoming a father in general, would he do well as a parent? And then in a less common thought, would they accept him? And worst of all, if they looked like him… Would they hate him for it?

Naturally in the quiet hours of the night that were the only time he and Christine could discuss such matters in peace without letting the others on to their little plan. And in those hours she comforted him in this, saying that they would understand and be raised to accept themselves, not hate themselves. To which Erik would give a small sigh and pull her closer, hoping she was right and still terrified if she wasn't.

But soon that anxiety fixated on their most pressing issue. How would he provide for his children? Even before now he had been stressed about just the four of them surviving in a new country with barely a penny to their names. But then, he knew he had a bit of time to figure things out. Maybe build up a name for himself in architecture again. But now that was impossible, as creating a viable reputation that would keep them off the streets would take years to construct.

No… Only one solution stood out to him and he hated it. He had mentioned a few times, as a form of last resort job he could take. Now it seemed the only option as they would hire him quickly at least…

It seemed he would have to become a sideshow freak once more. He knew with his face and talents he could get work, and that was the only place he knew would hire him due to his face.

And this depressed him to no end. All he could think about was his childhood and the absolute horror it had been to be put on display, treated worse than any animal. But looking down at the woman tucked under his arm every night, their hands resting on her stomach, he knew he would do even that for his family.

Christine had noticed this change in him and often tried to cheer him by talks of how much the child would love them, how happy they would be, how their lives would be filled with music and laughter. He smiled and allowed himself to be drawn into this fantasy for a while, always loving her sweet high bell of a voice as it soothed him. Those plush bow lips he so loved to kiss soothing both of their concerns. But then, her eyes would begin to fail to stay open, and the gush of warm words would soon fall to deep breaths; leaving Erik alone with his dark thoughts once more. Holding on to her during those late hours of the night as if she was his only life line in a storm raging all around.

And of course, the most pressing anxiety they both shared in equal measure. Telling Madame Giry. It was Christine that finally broke down late at night and said softly, her head tucked under his chin and her warm breath tickling his chest "Erik… We have to tell her now… We shouldn't wait until we are on mainland."

He looked down, his heart beginning to race at the very thought. "Why on Earth would I do that now? We only just found out two days ago… Can't we wait until… Until the kid is at least seven years old? Think she will buy the idea of us being babysitters and you really liking food?" He said in a bad attempt at humour, hoping it would guid her off the subject.

She rolled her eyes "While the story has its appeal, I think we should do it now."

"But why now? Why not until we… we get to mainland?"

"Because she will be hurt she did not find out immediately and beyond angry if we add that on while trying to sort all of… Of well, New york out. Besides… There are less things for her to kill us with on the boat." She added with a small laugh.

Erik was not amused. In fact, the idea of telling her was downright terrifying. But he knew Christine was right. So with a reluctant sigh he said "How do you suppose we do it? You are better at well, human interaction."

She gave another small giggle at his choice of words. "I suppose you are right about that… Well, she does know you better and honestly… Honestly I think if I were there I would just break into tears and be an absolute mess distracting you both. When really you need to work out whatever… Conflict might arise. That way we can all be at peace when we dock. And while you tell her I can tell Meg, and protect your sensitive ears from her shrieks." She said trying to keep her voice both light and logical, knowing if she were to be anxious it would only scare Erik more. Even though that was exactly what she felt. Anxious.

Erik replied a bit wide eyed "So not only do you want to do this tomorrow, but you are also going to throw me into the lion's den, _alone?_ "

"Well… When you put it that way I know it sounds harsh... -"

"More like inhumane" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and continued "But you know I am right. It will go better if it is just you two."

He looked at her determined, piercing blue eyes for a minute before finally letting out a long groan of acceptance. Only adding in a bitter grumble "I hope you are alright loving a castrato because that is what I will be by the end of it."

She only laughed and said "You know full well that is not how it works and even if it were, we could sing lovely soprano duets together." to which he only huffed at and leaned back.

So after a few more details and huffs of dred from Erik their plan was set.

Which led Erik to nervously tapping the railing, leaning over the deck. The sun had gone down many hours ago and the night was pitch black from the thin clouds that covered the sky, snuffing all light except the light from the ship and Eriks glowing yellow eyes.

Unlike everyone else, he could see the water below as he waited for Madame Giry. Christine would tell her at dinner to meet him out there after and she would then quietly take Meg to their room and tell her while Erik took the amm powerful Madame Giry.

Suffice to say, Erik was literally shaking in his boots, or rather, dress shoes. And he about jumped out of his skin when he heard a rather anxious voice next to him "Is something the matter Erik? Christine said you wish to speak to me? I hope she is not falling ill again."

For a moment, he truly forgot how to operate his tongue for perhaps the first time in his life. Then he swallowed and shook his head. He spoke in a quiet voice with barely any weight "No… She is not ill."

The old woman came closer and inspected him. "Then what is the matter? You look like a man about to walk to the gallows."

 _I feel like it_ he replied mentally.

He looked at her and found that was worse so instead he studied the waves and debated just jumping in and dying. Surely it would be easier than what he was about to say. But, being the fool he was he finally said "I… Antoinette… Before you… When I tell you this, I ask you listen to me fully before jumping down my throat…"

For some reason, she felt eerily like she did the night Nadir had gotten her to help care for Erik after he recovered some, as Nadir desperately needed rest. How she felt when Erik apologized profusely and explained exactly what happened that night to the only friend he had made at the opera when he built it a decade before. He had that same face of regret now. Her eyes narrowed but as she did that night, she nodded sagely, knowing it was better to wait.

Taking a deep breath he began "I… I messed up… You see.. I want you to know that, that I never would have risked…" He bowed his head and continued in a whisper, eyes shut in order to block out her increasingly suspicious glare "Sex. With Christine... If I even thought I could father children. I have- I have extensive damage you see. Including to my… Well… Anyways, it… It always came out mostly… Clear if at all. And so I assumed I was… infertile. But it would seem I was, mistaken. And now Christine is with child and I haven't the foggiest idea of what in the Hell to do." He turned to her now, desperate and lost as any child.

Her face was shocked to say the least. And at first she was in fact furious, but the more he explained the calmer she was. She knew he loved her, and knew him well enough that if he had known he would never have risked it. So instead she settled on sympathy as she spoke. "Come on. Let us sit and talk…" She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him over to a warmer seating area that was private and outside.

He was slightly shocked. Where was the yelling? Was this a trap? Suspiciously he sat down stiff backed and biting his lip under his veil.

Once seated she studied him for a moment. Then finally said with a sad sort of sigh "You really are in trouble… But you can stop looking like you are about to be strangled. While I do wish you had waited… I understand. And honestly I would be a hypocrite if I were too mad, as I married Albert seven months pregnant."

Erik raised his eyebrows. He had meet her about two months after Megs birth. She had been hired and chosen by him during the operas first season. And he had liked her as she was the only one on the staff not afraid of him when he would haunt the halls. Once she even figured out where he was hiding in a room, about to scare her and deliver a note when she instead laughed and said " _Oh monsieur. Do not even try. I have a daughter barely over four months old at home. Nothing you do will be more terrifying than that, I assure you."_ And this had shocked him so greatly he had simply stepped out from behind the pillars and gave her the notes in person. Since that day they had been friends. But in all their years of friendship she had never mentioned conceiving her daughter out of wedlock.

She let out a snort at his shocked face. "Yes, it is true…" Then she became more serious as she added "But we also both had jobs. Erik, the money can only stretch so far. Do you have a solution? I am not magic, I can not pull money out of thin air."

His shoulders slumped as he let out a defeated sigh "Yes… I was hoping to avoid this but as we need money sooner than later it would seem… I have no choice but to return to being a side-show freak. They are popular on one of the islands I have heard. And it is the only job I can think of that will let me work quickly with my face…"

Her eyes softened as she said in a sad voice "I wish there was another way for you. Nadir mentioned… Well-"

"Say it. I was a slave in every meaning of the word. A slave made to be part of a freak show." He said with fire behind his eyes. His body was testament to this. And it felt like every scar he acquired was burning hot as they spoke.

She could only look on with a gentle sadness. Her expression of one who had watched a baby bird try to fly out of a nest and instead fall and die as it hit the ground below. "They will not be as… As harsh Erik…"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Please. While they probably will not straight up rent me as I once was… I will be surprised if I am not _at least_ whipped by my 'employers' or 'owners' rather. The world has always been cruelest to outcasts such as myself…"

She wished she truly was magic. That her friend did not have to do this. But she knew he would. For his family. So instead of making him dread it even more she said trying offer help where she could "When we dock, write to Nadir… Tell him to come. Surely… Surely he can help some. Maybe you will… only have to for a few months… But I won't lie when I say we truly will need… Need the money. For food, anything the child will need which is always more than you think, Christine will need a doctor-"

There he perked up the smallest bit as he added "I will do that. I was once a doctor and I have not forgotten the practice. Though I will have Nadir send my green book. Which mercifully was spared. It will have any notes I need."

She nodded and gave a small sigh of relief "That will help immensely." she leaned back in her chair and glanced at the sea "Are you at least excited?"

As it seemed the worst was over for now he let himself relax slightly. He smiled a small bit at her question "Surprisingly yes… Antoinette, I love them already, and I have yet to meet them. I am terrified yet I know I would not change or trade them for anything. I would do anything for them."

Antoinette smiled warmly "Spoken like a true father…" then she added standing again "Alright, you have faced your nightmare, let us see if Christine has both her ears intact. I love my daughter to death, but I will also be the first to admit she can talk someone's ear clean off. She gets it from Albert." She said with a wistful sigh.

Erik gave a warm smile and stood as well, always feeling that twinge of sympathy for her when she brings up her late husband. She was a stronger person than he in that way -and in other ways as well. He knew he would never live if Christine died. That he had known since he first realized he was in love with her over four years ago.

The thought made him shiver as he returned with Madam Giry to the cabin. But he instantly warmed seeing Christine who was- though slightly annoyed at the barrage of questions Meg was subjugating her to, was alive and healthy. A beautiful pink tent to her cheeks that Erik so loved.

He came in and fended off Meg claiming Christine needed rest, and Madam Giry with a twinkle in her eye, asked to take a walk with her daughter. Christine was grateful to say the least as she went to their now shared bunk. She curled up against his chest and asked "So how did it go?"

He smiled slipping off his mask with a relaxed sigh. "It went better than expected. And you?"

She rolled her eyes "As expected. She squealed, listed off five anxieties, then started talking about all the stuff a baby would need and where we will 'have to go' to get them. Honestly I think she forgets the same stores will not be in America. And we surely can't afford 'at least three of the brightest dresses' on top of 'no less than twenty stuffed animals'. I swear, I don't think she knows what the word 'money' and 'no' mean." Christine huffed.

Erik brow furrowed "Do you want all that for them? I mean I wish to give them the world, but I do not know what that really consists of."

She grinned at him. He really would bring her the moon if she asked, and god did she love him for it. And honestly, she would do the same for him, but she knew he was even less likely to ask for anything than herself.

She pondered the question for a second before saying slowly "While I would like to give them everything, I do not think it will matter greatly if we give them perhaps one stuffed animal instead of twenty. I think what will matter is that we love them. Which I dare say, we are doing quite well with."

Erik relaxed and grinned back a bit. "I hope you are right my love. And it is true. For I love you both quite a bit." He kissed her head and continued "Now why don't you rest…"

She shook her head "Only if you do, I know you haven't been sleeping from stress. Let this small victory today be enough for you to rest…" She said, cupping his cheek gently.

He was rather tired, and her soft hand comforted him immensely and so without much thought he nodded. And sure enough both were asleep within minutes. Not knowing what would come in this New World, but at the very least they had each other. And in the end, that was all either of them ever needed.

O.G.

I hope you all liked this one, hopefully I will write more over the break. Love you all and thank you for the reveiws!


	9. Chapter 9

I have risen from the depths of college exhaustion to bring you this…

Nsfw near the end of the chapter fyi

O.G.

Meg returned squealing, making the others look up in surprise. "I see the shore! Less than ten minutes before we dock!" She giggled.

Christine had been curled against Eriks chest as he read and she dozed in and out. Lately exhaustion had been taking her, even more than morning sickness. And so she found herself eyes half hooded more often than not. Still she too perked up and groaned to move. Erik kissed her forehead before putting his book in a bag and readying himself.

Despite both Christine and Erik's protest, Madam Giry insisted on Meg and herself dealing with the luggage. Refusing to allow the still recovering Erik and pregnant woman to go anywhere near heavy lifting. Erik grumbled a bit and held tightly to Christine, his cane, and violin case. Though he was grateful to hold Christine's hand. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was nervous. Not only was he having to navigate crowds in a new country, he would have to remove his mask at Ellis island for immigration processing. From there a small fairy would take them to shore.

Despite the crowd however, Erik found himself subconsciously sheilding Christine a bit from the crowd, protecting her in his own little way. He did not notice but Christine did. She only smiled and rolled her eyes.

After a short glance at their- somewhat illegal- papers, they all lined up for examination. Erik could hear Christine's nervous voice ahead in the women's line explaining she was a few weeks pregnant. Erik scowled under his mask as the nurse examining her changed her polight tone to one of rudeness, as it was clear Christine was also unmarried. He was about to jump the line and throttle the woman. Then the rude woman pointedly asked where Christine's husband was, Christine simply said in a bored voice, "Sleeping with yours. Are we done now?"

The surrounding area gasped and more than a few giggled. Erik himself had a proud smirk on his face as the now clearly embarrassed sounding woman rushed Christine along, shakily calling out who was next.

Their little scene lasted long enough that Erik did not have to wait in dread for his turn, as he was called next in the men's line. When the curtain shut Erik held up his hands and said in very fluent English, "let me explain before you see".

The doctor, taking in his serious and intelligent tone, nodded, looking at the mask closely.

Erik swallowed, nerves wracking him, but he remained composed to the outside world. "I was born with severe a deformity on my face and body. Recently I was also injured in a carriage accident. I am not ill and almost healed from my accident. I was once a doctor and can testify that my appearance causes no hindrance and I am not diseased. I simply wear this mask to avoid stares. Alright sir?"

The doctor took him into consideration before nodding slowly "Alright, let me see it then. And your hands."

Erik nodded and quickly slipped off the mask, choosing to focus on the hands out in front of him rather than the doctor examining him. The doctor gasped slightly but said after a minute "I see… I have seen similar problems amongst veterans from your Napoleon war coming here, though many of them are much older. Not as bad off as you but their faces were in a similar situation. Some had prosthetic masks. Though your skin looks too thin for that… But, I do not think you will impose upon anyone's health. You are free to go."

Erik sighed gratefully and replaced the mask. The interrogation was easy enough to both lie on and be honest. All his papers were perfect fakes and some even real documents as they rechecked them, and after a brief dispute over the mask, he found himself out the door and looking for Christine.

He nearly jumped when she tapped him on the back, relaxing a bit as he saw her healthy and fine. He squeezed her hand and said with a small, almost sad chuckle "anyone elses husband I am to be sleeping with?"

She rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder playfully. He could only smile down at her, as if she were the first, and most gorgeous sunset ever witnessed by man. She saw the soft look in his eyes and gave a gentle breeze of a smile in return, holding warmth and the birth of laughter in her gaze.

Their small moment was interrupted however by Meg who came squealing up. She babled about all they had missed in the half hour of having to stand more than ten feet from each other, her mother rolling her eyes fondly at Meg. The small family made their way onto the fairy, Meg pointing at all the vendors, saying how cute this or that would look on her or a random friend back home. Madam Giry would constantly remind her that they needed jobs before they could buy things. This notion of having to wait on purchasing things seemed to fly over Meg's head as she continued to gawk.

Erik, unable to resist his old ways, managed to grab a small nick nack she had been eyeing. A little statue of a bear hugging the statue of liberty. Discretely he slipped it to her as they left the fairy, giving her a wink. She caught on and grinned impishly as she slipped it into her pocket.

They eventually found themselves checking into an acceptable inn. with some persuasion on Erik's part, he managed to convince Giry for two rooms, so Christine and him could have some well needed alone time.

Madam Giry snorted, looking at the pair and said "well… It's not like you can't do more than you've already done… Though before you retire tonight you really must write to Nadir."

Erik waved his hand dismissively "I will, I will." He said lazily as they approached the counter. Madam Giry sighed and muttered "Children, all of you." Then she turned to book their rooms for the week. They all got keys and very quickly hurried to their rooms, rather wanting to sprawl out on the much softer hotel beds. Erik personally decided to savour tonight and tomorrow, for after that he would go and try to find work at the freak show. But until then, he was allowing himself these two days in bliss with Christine.

When they got to the room Christine immediately started to reach and untie her corset. Sighing in relief as she freed herself. "We are going to need to get me new clothes soon." She said, stretching.

Erik came beside her and sat next to her on the bed, helping her undress. "I know love… But hey, at least you can wear whatever you want now."

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck saying in a whisper that caused his breathing to grow heavy "I think what I want to wear is nothing at all…" Before kissing his neck softly. Then she leaned up and added in a teasing breath "But you will not get to see until you write that letter."

He gasped, looking slightly betrayed. "Temptress." His mind was a bit frazzled as he stared at her half nude body longingly. She only gave him a wink and went under the covers completely. Random articles of clothing being thrown to the floor from under the sheets. He got the message and sighed, cursing Nadirs very existence as he settled at the desk.

After staring at the parchment for a few minutes, trying to calm his breathing, he started.

 _Nadir,_

 _I… I don't know how to say this but. I'm going to be a father. I am terrified, in a new country, without a franc- or I suppose penny now- to my name. I am going to get a job as… a sideshow freak. To help with the baby. I was hoping you could send my medical supplies, for Christine. Along with any help I can get. I do not enjoy begging for financial help but a child is expensive, and I refuse to let Christine or the baby to go homeless or hungry. And I want to avoid having their father be a thief. I have too much to lose now. This is my fresh start and I do not wish to ruin it._

 _And it is funny for me to say but… Even though I am terrified, worried, and a few other emotions, I cannot fight this sense of joy I feel everytime I think of our child. It is an overwhelming feeling. One that makes every fear I have about this new life feel petty and insignificant. It is strange my friend. Very strange._

 _I will send a post with our permanent address to reply to when we have one. Currently we are in a hotel, fresh off the boat. And Christine is… waiting on me. Wish me luck. Gather and send in any help you can spare, please._

 _Your Obedient New Man,_

 _~Erik_

He stared at the letter reading it over. He heard a distant sigh of annoyance as he skimmed over it. He chuckled and quickly put the paper in the envelope, announcing out loud "I think I will send it in the morning… Now, where were we…" He said, standing. He heard a giggle from under the blanket. Both feeling more light hearted than ever.

He smirked and very quickly stripped himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off the prosthetic before slipping under the sheets.

His breathing grew a bit heavy again. He could see her plainly, as she could see him, light from their lamps illuminating through the thin sheets. She was beautiful. Breasts slightly swollen from hormones, actually laying on each other a bit. Perfect size as ever in Eriks opinion. Slender waist and hips. Soft legs. A small birthmark on her thigh in the shape of a crescent moon. To him she was an angel.

He gently laid a hand on her hip as he brought her into a deep, almost desperate kiss.

She giggled into the kiss as she could feel him harden against her thigh. Curious hands soon slipped onto his thigh, moving a bit further to feel his practically non existent ass. Funnily enough she rather liked his body. It was unique. She loved to lay her hand there and trace what little fat was there. Hand trailing over to trace his very prominent spine from his tailbone to the middle of his back. Loving the small moans it drew from erik.

Exploring she found herself kissing and sucking on a spot under his ear. He shuddered and compulsively found himself grinding against her. Something she found quite attractive herself.

Eventually he gave a small progressive growl and flipped her to her back. There was need in both of their eyes. Smirking a bit, breathing heavy, ge slipped down his head between her legs. Savoring her gasp as his thin lips and tongue traced her increasingly wet folds. Her hands rested gently on his head as she let out a moan when he began sucking on her clit, tongue occasionally dipping between her entrance, the taste slightly salty on his tongue.

Her back arched and legs shook as strange light bolts of pleasure rippled down her she felt herself get close Erik resurfaced, kissing her neck. Both gasping. Desperate.

Erik needed her more in that moment than he realized. He loved teasing her like this. Pleasuring her gave him more enjoyment than anything else. But he was now shaking from his own need. She sensed this and moved forward, a silent invitation.

He often wondered, reflecting in small gasping moments during, and more often in moments after, if somehow these moments of blissful intimacy healed his soul a bit. A balm on a wound that would never heal, never be redeemable, but could at least be coped with. As if the pleasure made up for the pain, even if at times it was a guilty pleasure as he was irredeemable in many ways. But in moments like this, he was allowed a breath of relief. A gasp of air while lost amongst a sea of pain and guilt.

His lips met hers as he received the invitation. He groaned as she sent pleasure up his spine. Her squeezing, rubbing, causing him to gasp as he moved. She likewise, pulled him as close as she could, needing him. Legs wrapped around him as pleasure began to build with each thrust. Moving so both would feel as much pleasure as possible.

Still, as erik moved at a comfortable pace for them both, he was gentle, always remembering the child she carried. He leaned his head down to kiss her neck, moaning into the hot skin there. His legs shook as did hers with pleasure. Eventually his speed picking up awoth need. Her moans and pleas encouraging him to do so.

Every thrust made her cling to him more. Squeezing and clutching him as if reality itself depended upon it. Then finally the pressure brimmed over and she pulled him tight to her, waves of pleasure crashing over her limbs, eventually leaving her in a blissful calm. Smiling as erik was gasping, his finish slowly approaching.

Wishing to help him she squeezed him, which, on top of how amazing she felt when she orgasmed, helped erik along greatly. Soon his breathing was more low moans than not as the pressure that had been building finally came to a peak as he thrust forward, finishing with an earth shattering orgasm that left him twitching on top of her, panting.

After a minute or two he caught his breath enough to pull out, clear, slightly grey cum slipping out with him. He laid next to her and she instinctively curled to him, both feeling at peace with the world.

She giggled on his chest lazily, simply from the relaxed feeling going through her. Then she stopped as something came to mind. "Erik is your hip okay? That's the first time you've really topped like that."

He smiled a bit at her care. "I'm Alright. Sore but alright." she relaxed at his words and let out a sleepy yawn. He chuckled and kissed her, before extinguishing the lamp. "goodnight, angel…"

"goodnight love." she murmured in response, already half asleep. He smiled and pulled her closer, body and soul so at peace in that moment that he fell asleep as if it were a warm bath after a long day.

Both slept peacefully through the night.

O.g.

Thank you all for the support. It really does mean a lot to me. Next up, Erik, the tourist.


End file.
